The planned work is designed to investigate the redox and associated chemical reactions of biologically important pteridines using a variety of electrochemical, spectral and chemical techniques. The objective of this work is to understand the redox chemistry of tetrahydropterins, which are essential cofactors in many enzymic hydroxylation reactions, based upon the in vitro electrochemical and related studies.